Wall climbing toy in the form of a car is available. Amongst toddlers, toy cars are usually targeted at boys rather than girls. It may be understood as a gender specific toy which is traditionally more often being offered to boys.
The fun factor of a wall climbing car is restricted to the up and down movement of the car over a substantially vertical surface. There is a fine balance between the size of the wall climbing element and the overall weight of the car to meet safety requirements. If the car falls off, it becomes a hazard. However if the wall climbing element overperforms, the car will not travel along the vertical surface. The wall climbing element usually takes up most of the internal space of the toy and becomes the main part of the internal construction that contributes to the overall weight of the car. The spatial restriction prevents the wall climbing toy from developing further and remains gender specific.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings for more fun by providing a new or otherwise improved wall climbing toy.